


Lavender and Bubble Kisses

by PressingInk (AlmightyLocket)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Kibum-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyLocket/pseuds/PressingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With how crappy his luck is Kibum could hardly believe that he had been able to find Comme Des at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender and Bubble Kisses

**K** ibum chuckled as he watched the small brown puppy run around in circles in the middle of the bathroom trying to bite his own waggling tail. He seated himself on the rim of the porcelain bathtub and turned on the water. His long slim fingers were held underneath the running water, trying to feel when the temperature would be warm enough to plug up the tub.  
  
The small warm smile never left his lips as he poured the lavender liquid into the running water, bubbles forming quickly. Kibum couldn’t help but laugh excitedly. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he found the dog bubble bath bottle at the pet shop. He couldn’t wait to try it as soon as he had gotten home.  
  
He swiftly shut off of the water, making sure that the water wasn’t too deep for his small puppy. “Comme Des, come to Daddy,” he cooed softly as he patted his lap with his hands.  
  
The small pup instantly went running over to his owner, the small tail waving back and forth excitedly as he tried to jump up onto the man’s lap. Comme Des let out small yips and whines with each bounce and Kibum swore his heart melted at the sight. Getting the small dog was the best decision he had ever made.  
  
“Come here, Daddy has a special treat for you,” he said to the dog as if Comme Des could fully understand him and picked the small dog up onto his lap, petting the caramel colored fur. He smiled as he ran his fingers through the soft coat of fur. “Ready to go in?” He chuckled as the puppy nipped at his fingers playfully.  
  
He picked up the small dog, placing him into the tub. He made sure Comme Des could reach the floor well, but as soon as he moved his hands away the small puppy was off. He yipped as he jumped around, trying to bite the bubbles around him.  
  
Kibum snickered softly while watching his small baby. He found the small dog too cute to be true. He had finally managed to gain some luck and found the small puppy at the store. With how crappy his luck is Kibum could hardly believe that he had been able to find Comme Des at all.  
  
He knelt down onto the floor as he grabbed the small cup he had taken from the kitchen, scooping up some of the lavender scented bubbles mixed with water before slowly pouring it onto the small dog. He flinched at Comme Des shook his body, small drops of water splattering onto his face.  
  
“Comme Des!” Kibum yelled though it was more playfully as he laughed while leaning into the tub more, pressing his nose against the puppy’s until he felt the small tongue lick him a couple of times. The blonde scrunched his nose, letting out small chuckled as he wiped the moisture off of his nose. “Daddy prefers kisses on his cheek, baby.”  
  
His lips curved up more as the puppy went back to happily attacking the bubbles. He crossed his arms over the rim of the tub as he tiled his head, his cheek resting on his arm as he watched his baby. “I don’t need him anymore,” he mumbled to himself, the small ounce of the confidence he had lost was slowly returning to him. “All I need is you.”


End file.
